


Bajo la puesta del sol

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Tony y Steve descubren algo más de lo que podrían haber imaginado al quedar varados en una isla tropical después de un ataque enemigo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic sin fin de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.
> 
> Escribí este fic hace tiempo, comence a escribirlo después de ver la película seis días y siete noches con Harrison Ford.

  
Tony despertó con un profundo dolor de cabeza, parpadeó ante la confusión nebulosa de su mente.

Aturdido intentó levantar su mano para llevarla a su rostro, pero fue una acción que no logro realizar, su brazo parecía pesar toneladas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado dentro del traje sin energía, la comprensión de que no podría utilizarlo abrió una compuerta en su interior hacia lo que estaba mal en él últimamente, empeoro al darse cuenta de que no sabia donde se encontraba o que era lo que pasaba, el pánico se abrió camino dentro de él, empezó a respirar con dificultad, reconoció lo que era, el inicio de un ataque de pánico.

—¿Jarvis? —intentó entre jadeos.

Sin respuesta, Tony cerró los ojos sintiendo su pánico crecer.

—Jarvis, no me hagas esto.

El silencio se extendió dentro del casco, minutos después respiró hondo en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Estoy dentro del traje, no tengo porque experimentar un ataque de ansiedad, estoy dentro del maldito traje, pensó con fuerza.

Sólo que el traje no tenia energía, estaba atrapado dentro de la armadura sin poder escapar de donde sea que estuviera.

Tony gruñó, volviendo a sentir el pánico, más allá de sus respiraciones trabajosas el sonido de las olas en el mar le hizo recordar abruptamente donde se encontraba, después de largas respiraciones logró calmarse.

Había aterrizado de emergencia en una isla del pacífico después de un ataque, utilizando la reserva de energía para ordenarle a Jarvis que lo llevara a un lugar seguro, al Capitán América y a él.

—Mierda —gruñó Tony cuando recordó a Rogers, intentó levantarse para ir a buscar al rubio.

La última vez que lo había visto había estado inconsciente y cayendo de un maldito quinjet, Tony había alcanzado a atraparlo y después nada. Su mente estaba en blanco después de las ordenes que le había dado a Jarvis. Dedujo que se había desmayado.

Tony no logró levantarse, gruñó molesto, cerró los ojos y no volvió a intentar moverse por varios minutos, necesitaba un plan, y necesitaba salir de la armadura.

Antes de que Tony supiera lo que estaba pasando, la parte frontal del casco desapareció y su rostro quedo expuesto, parpadeó intentando fijar su mirada en la sombra humanoide que se cernía sobre él, quien probablemente había arrancado la placa, un potente halo de luz lo rodeaba.

—¿Stark? ¿Tony, estas bien?

Reconoció la voz y se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta por primera vez de la sequedad en su garganta cuando intento responder.

—A... agáchate.

Segundos después el rostro de Steve Rogers quedo a centímetros del suyo, notó los ojos azules llenos de preocupación, su cabello rubio revuelto lleno de arena que parecía brillar por la luz del sol.

—¿Stark?

—La luz lastimaba mis ojos... Quédate así.

Steve frunció el ceño y se alejó claramente irritado.

—Oye —se quejó Tony cerrando los ojos cuando la luz golpeo su rostro.

—Esto es serio, Tony, estamos varados en una isla.

—Ayúdame —dijo señalando una parte de la armadura en su costado derecho —. Presiona y luego abre.

Steve se acercó a hacerlo, después la armadura se abrió y tomó la mano de Tony ayudándolo a salir.

Tony se sacudió y estiró su cuerpo.

—Tengo arena en todas partes, como se supone que sucedió si estaba dentro del traje... —comenzó a doblar las mangas de su camisa.

—Stark... —Un ligero tono exasperado.

—Estamos en una isla del pacífico —se detuvo —. No recuerdo las coordenadas… en fin, terminamos aquí gracias a Jarvis, y a que te atrape antes de que cayeras al océano y te ahogarás —concentró su mirada en Steve —. Aunque eso es algo que sueles hacer, ¿no?, es lo tuyo.

Tony se arrepintió solo ligeramente de haberlo dicho, pero en realidad, no le agradaba Steve.

—Estaba apunto de agradecerte antes de que abrieras la boca, Stark.

Steve con toda sinceridad, parecía querer golpearlo, y siendo honesto pensó Tony, sabia que lo merecía.

Ambos quedaron en un tenso silencio, Tony de pie mirando una extensa vegetación y Steve con la vista fija en la playa, su rostro serio, endurecido, Tony cerró los ojos en resignación, abrió la boca dispuesto a intentar disculparse, pero afortunadamente para él, fue interrumpido por Steve.

—Debemos recorrer la isla.

—¿Quieres explorar?

Steve lo miró. —Si, asumo que no podrás hacer funcionar la armadura, entonces no tenemos un medio para salir, hay que buscar uno.

—No es necesario, Jarvis alertara a shield, además Natasha probablemente sabe las coordenadas, seguramente un equipo de búsqueda ya viene en camino, solo tenemos que esperar.

Steve miró al cielo, no viéndose convencido.

Tony volvió al traje, cerrándolo y con esfuerzo lo jalo a través de la arena hasta un par de arbustos frondosos.

Después sacudió sus manos y miró alrededor, la imagen del mar golpeando las costas de la playa capturó su atención, respirando obtuvo la maresia, el olor del mar lo hizo sentir extrañamente relajado, el sol estaba bajando y pronto estaría apreciando una puesta de sol de estampilla.

Su mirada entonces topó con la de Steve.

—Vamos, exploremos mientras esperamos al equipo.

Steve asintió desviando la mirada hacia la vegetación.

Tony lo siguió observando su alrededor mientras avanzaban, las palmeras y otros arboles proporcionaban sombra, el sonido de los insectos y aves era sobre todo calmante, acostumbrado al ruido caótico de la ciudad, Tony no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, claramente se encontraban en una isla tropical, caminaron un largo trayecto y no encontraron ningún rastro de civilización.

—No es que quiere aplastar tu deseo de ser un niño explorador Rogers, pero... esta oscureciendo, regresemos a la playa.

Steve detuvo su andar y dio media vuelta viéndose ligeramente preocupado.

—No creo que vengan hoy a rescatarnos, Tony.

—Lo sé, pero seguramente no pasara de mañana.

Tony no se sentía preocupado, lo poco que había visto de la isla le dejo claro que no existía peligro, además a pesar de que la armadura no tenia energía aun tenia armas ocultas con las cuales podía defenderse, realmente no creía necesitarlas, y estaba acompañado de un súper soldado altamente entrenado.

Si el equipo de rescate no aprecia durante la noche, seguramente aparecería mañana. Tony se relajó.

—Ve, te alcanzare enseguida —dijo Steve —. Aún no encuentro el escudo.

Tony asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos, se percató de que la temperatura repentinamente comenzaba a bajar.   
______________

—Todo un boy scout —murmuró Tony, mientras Steve terminaba de hacer una fogata con musgo y ramas.

Steve lo ignoró terminado de colocar piedras en un círculo, tomó un encendedor de uno de los compartimientos de cuero en su cinturón.

—Sabes, siempre me pregunte que llevabas en ese anticuado cinturón estilo Batman —comentó el castaño cuando el fuego ilumino su rostro así como su alrededor.

Steve guardó el encendedor, se sentó en la arena manteniendo el silencio.

Una sensación de pesar cayó sobre él cuando meditó su situación, estaba atrapado indefinidamente en una isla con el grosero, engreído e irritante Tony Stark, Steve suspiró con pesar, realmente Tony no le agradaba mucho, lo reconocía como un compañero de equipo, reconocía su trabajo como héroe, pero no conseguía sentir simpatía hacia Iron man, no entendía como un hombre como Tony podía ser hijo de un buen hombre como Howard.

Aun así, sentía agradecimiento hacia Tony, había salvado su vida trayendolo a la isla.

—¿Esos pucheros son porque no encontraste tú frisbee? —preguntó Tony desde el otro lado de la fogata.

Steve apretó la mandíbula y lanzó una pequeña rama que retorcía entre sus dedos al fuego. No planeaba expresar su gratitud.

—Deja de gruñir, Rogers, el equipo encontrará tú plato mañana.

—Realmente no quiero hablar, Stark.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un amargado.

Steve tocó su frente molesto, nadie nunca había conseguido irritarlo tanto en tan pocos segundos como Tony Stark.

—No sé porque estas tan molesto, mañana para el almuerzo ya no estaremos aquí —siguió Tony.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Shield hará hasta lo imposible para recuperar a su héroe de oro —masculló, su mirada concentrada en el fuego.

Steve lo miró confundido.

Tony rio mirándolo. —Si vendrán aquí será por ti, aunque sé que Pepper presionara para que no se olviden de mi.

Steve mantuvo una expresión seria intentando no revelar que pensaba que Tony exageraba.

Realmente esperaba que el rescate llegara a primera hora mañana, Steve no se sentía cómodo estando en un lugar desconocido, su incomodidad aumentaba al saber que era una isla nada menos, no lo hacía sentir bien, una parte de él le temía al océano, pero no sería algo que admitiría ante nadie, también se sentía intranquilo sin su escudo.

—Deberíamos dormir —dijo Steve avivando más el fuego con una rama.

Notó la mueca que hizo Tony, parecía cansado y preocupado, pero no parecía ser por lo situación en la cual se encontraban.

—Hazlo, Rogers, me quedaré despierto para… vigilar, por cualquier cosa.

Steve frunció el ceño confundido, pero no presionó, se sentía agotado, habían estado en una lucha en una base residual de Hydra, sabía que no sería lo ultimo que verían de la organización.

Steve intento dormir escuchando el sonido de las olas, los olores del mar, eso no hacía nada para tranquilizarlo, aún así sucumbió ante el cansancio de su cuerpo, sabía que en pocas horas su cuerpo estaría recuperado.

Horas después el sueño apareció sin que lo esperará.

El rostro de Peggy con una expresión de tristeza pura, pero también extrañamente orgullosa y resignada, suponía que algo así debería haber aparecido en su expresión cuando Steve se despidió de ella antes de hundir el avión, lo siguiente en aparecer fue el rostro de Bucky antes de caer del tren, su miedo y desesperación mientras se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, al final su grito, que aún hoy hacia eco.

Los rostros muertos de sus compañeros soldados también se hicieron presentes, era una pesadilla sobre la guerra que jamás conseguiría olvidar.

Steve escuchó un murmulló cerca, se percató del movimiento sobre él, medio despierto golpeó la sombra que sentía como amenaza.

Un gritó de dolor lo ayudo a terminar de despertar, sentado Steve parpadeó en confusión y respiró con fuerza, miró su alrededor encontrando a Tony de espaldas sobre la arena.

—Rayos —se puso rápidamente de pie acercándose a Tony en el suelo.

—Maldición —gruñó Tony sosteniendo su mandíbula.

Steve lo ayudo a sentarse sintiéndose increíblemente culpable, aunque a veces Tony merecía un golpe, Steve nunca había querido actuar en consecuencia.

—Lo lamento, Tony, no quise… yo. —La verdad era que Steve no soñaba, pero cuando lo hacia eran siempre pesadillas, que lo dejaban tenso y enojado, pero sobre todo triste —. Reaccione ante la cercanía de otra persona sin pensar.

—Reaccionaste a la amenaza —susurró Tony mirándolo fijamente, incómodo Steve alejó su mano de la espalda de Tony.

—Si.

—Eso… ¿es algo que ocurra normalmente?

—A veces, debido a los sueños… —susurró sentándose en la arena.

—Eso es algo grave, Rogers —guardó un extraño silencio —... Deberías buscar ayuda.

—No tengo estrés postraumático, Stark —dijo mas duro de lo que pretendía.

Vio de reojo como Tony se desplazaba en la arena lejos de él, cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Olvídalo… soy el menos indicado para hablarte de eso —bufó.

Steve suspiró. —Lo siento.

Tony no dijo nada, Steve lo agradeció, la verdad era que a Steve no le gustaba buscar ayuda, ya le había costado lo suficiente hablar con los especialistas de shield, había odiado hacerlo.

—Ojala no hayas fracturado mi mandíbula, Rogers, o te demandare.

Podía decir que Tony estaba bromeando, el ambiente tenso había desaparecido y Steve lo agradeció.

—Me sorprende que no te haya noqueado —bromeó, afortunadamente moderaba su fuerza de forma inconsciente.

Tony gruñó. —Cállate.

No pudo evitar reír superficialmente, se sintió ligero…   
________________

—Me estoy muriendo de sed —se quejó Tony —. Iré a buscar agua.

Steve asintió nervioso sin mirarlo, el rubio mantenía la vista fija en el mar, parecía no poder apartar la mirada del agua.

Cuando Tony se puso de pie alejándose tocó su mandíbula haciendo una mueca dolorida, sabía que Steve no había querido lastimarlo a propósito, Tony sorprendentemente no había merecido el golpe, solo había querido despertar a Steve de lo que había sido claramente un muy mal sueño.

Steve había estado murmurando y frunciendo el ceño, removiéndose, había estado claro que sufría, no sabía que lo había llevado a ayudarlo, pero lo había hecho intentándolo despertar, un horrible golpe fue lo que recibió a cambio.

Tony tomó un trayecto diferente del de el día anterior, suponía que eran las diez o quizás las once de la mañana.

Le parecía extraño que a estas alturas shield no hubiera enviado un rescate, una parte de él se preocupó por Bruce y el resto, no conocía el daño del quinjet tras el impacto del misil, sabía que Jarvis tendría que haber comunicado lo sucedido a Pepper y Rhodes, así que por ese lado el proceso de rescate podría ser un poco más tardado, Tony solo esperaba que los demás estuvieran bien.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Tony escuchó el sonido del agua, abriéndose paso entre matorrales siguió el sonido, se sorprendió al descubrir una pequeña cascada con un lago cristalino.

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Esto es hermoso.

Tony gritó asustado, giró y tropezó cayendo sobre su trasero, al levantar la mirada encontró a Steve pareciendo divertido.

—Idiota —gruñó poniéndose de pie —. Primero me golpeas y luego intentas provocarme un infarto.

—Creí que sabias que te estaba siguiendo.

—¿En serio? —masculló sin creerle, regresó su mirada al lago—. Esto es demasiado bueno.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Se encogió de hombros. —Si aparecen caníbales o descubrimos un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, esto podrá tener sentido.

—¿Qué?

Tony continuó avanzando para acercarse al lago.

—Es lo que suele suceder en las películas de personas perdidas en islas, un cliché.

Se inclinó introduciendo su mano en el agua, estaba fría, Tony sintió la tentación de desvestirse y sumergirse.

—Entonces… ¿que tal si conseguimos un balón y lo nombramos Wilson? —preguntó Steve divertido luego de varios segundos.

Tony soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie para mirar al rubio.

—Lo entiendes —reconoció sorprendido, Steve sonreía contento consigo mismo —. Pero en nuestro caso tendría que ser un coco, y lo llamaría Jarvis… si hago eso por favor detenme.

Steve dejó salir una risa seca y divertida, sus ojos brillaban y parecía más en calma, quizás tendría que mantenerlo alejado del mar. No quería más golpes por malos recuerdos.

—Dedico mi tiempo libre a ver películas… pienso que es una forma de ponerme al corriente —admitió Steve.

Tony asintió. —Solo no olvides los clásicos.

Steve volvió a sonreír, se dio cuenta que en ese estado relajado el soldado no le caía tan mal, necesitaba molestarlo o terminarían como mejores amigos después de esto.

—Prueba el agua, cap —dijo Tony —. No quiero arriesgarme, necesitamos comprobar si esta envenenada.

La diversión en los ojos azules desapareció.

—¿Perdón?

—Sabes que si lo esta no te hará daño por mucho tiempo.

Steve lo miró mal, pero después se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y bebió agua de su mano.

Tony lo observó divertido, a pesar de haberse claramente molestado por la forma en la que lo pidió, Steve había aceptado su solicitud, era tan malditamente bueno, pensó con exasperación, justo como Howard le había relatado, una parte de él odiaba que su padre hubiera tenido razón en todo, lo vio beber una vez más, dudaba sinceramente que hubiera algo mal con el agua.

Repentinamente Steve se quedo quieto, en su rostro apareció una expresión de dolor, tocando su garganta el rubio comenzó a toser.

Alarmado Tony se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él.

—¿Steve? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el agua? —se acercó culpable y temeroso.

Steve entonces sonrió y empezó a reír suavemente en la cara de Tony.

—Estoy jugando —dijo con diversión —. Quería darte una lección.

—Que imbécil —gruñó molesto, ocultando su vergüenza se movió alejándose y se sentó alzando una rodilla para apoyar su brazo —. Pensé que serías mas maduro, eres el Capitán América.

—Tu comenzaste, Tony —reprendió sin enojo en sus palabras y poniéndose de pie.

—Ti ciminzisti —imitó molesto.

—Estas actuando como un niño.

—¿Yo?, no vayas a morder tu lengua.

Steve negó con una sonrisa divertida y lo miró. —Buscaré mi escudo.

—Si, shu shu, busca algo de comida también.

El rubio no respondió tan solo se alejo, Tony observó su espalda hasta que desapareció en la espesura de las ramas de los arboles y vegetación, bufando se acercó al agua y acunando sus manos se inclinó para beber.

Tuvo que aceptar que la broma de Steve le resultó un poco divertida, no habría esperado esa respuesta por parte del serio y generalmente amargado capitán, era algo sorprendente si lo pensaba, que Steve aún pudiera sonreír así a pesar de lo que le había sucedido, Tony no quería sentir lastima por él, pero no negaba lo duro que debió ser para Steve despertar setenta años después para encontrar que lo había perdido todo, no le extrañaba que sufriera de pesadillas y tampoco creía que sufriera de estrés post traumático, Fury jamás lo habría dejado volver a la batalla si ese hubiera sido el caso, aun así sospechaba que en algún momento futuro, Steve podría sufrir un colapsó, quizás un día lejano, lo que cargaba se estrellaría en él.

Tony se sentó sobre la tierra disgustado, no le gustaba pensar tanto en Steve, no quería que le agradará Steve.

Recordó sin poder evitarlo lo que su padre decía.

_Todos lo querían, Tony, todos, todos lo aceptaban y confiaban en él, era esa clase de hombre…la clase de hombre que seguramente tú nunca llegarás a ser._

Tony se puso de pie, caminó en dirección contraria a la de Steve.

________________

Steve se sintió tonto cargando un par de cocos y mangos.

No había encontrado el escudo, pero había encontrado comida, había fruta en abundancia en algunos árboles, probablemente si se introdujera aun más dentro de la isla encontraría más, quizás también algún animal.

Miró una vez más la fruta que llevaba, no estaba obedeciendo a Tony, pero los dos necesitaban comer, parecía ser que la ayuda no llegaría ese día tampoco, además ocupar su mente en algo más lo hacía olvidar su preocupación por la situación en la que se encontraban, no estaban en peligro, pero realmente no disfrutaba estar en una isla.

También debía reconocer su sorpresa ante la actitud de Tony, parecía menos en guardia a su alrededor, eso era nuevo, tampoco estaba resultando ser tan desesperante como había pensado, y lo había sorprendido su preocupación.

Sabía que Tony era un buen héroe, le había salvado la vida después de que un misil golpeara el quinjet, solo que era un héroe diferente, se manejaba a su arrogante manera bajo sus extrañas reglas, no había esperado que alguien como Tony se interesara en su bienestar, su preocupación al intentar despertarlo de su pesadilla la noche anterior y su reacción a lo del agua hablaban sobre un lado diferente de Tony Stark.

—¡Steve!

El gritó de Tony lo tuvo soltando la fruta y corriendo en segundos, se dirigió en la dirección de dónde había venido el grito y minutos después se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una choza deteriorada de madera y palmas.

Tony estaba al frente dándole la espalda, se acercó preocupado, el castaño tenía una expresión tensa.

Rememorando, el grito no había sido de miedo o ayuda, solo de aviso.

—¿Tony, que pasa?

—Hay una persona dentro —murmuró escuetamente.

Steve se sintió confundido, entró a la choza.

Dentro, el cuerpo de una persona estaba tendido en el piso, lo que quedaba de él, el esqueleto lleno de telarañas resultaba una imagen terrible y desconsoladora, no era lo único dentro, había una mochila vieja y sucia en una esquina junto a una pala, el esqueleto llevaba ropa vieja y rota, parecía un uniforme.

—Creo que es un soldado de la segunda guerra mundial —murmuró Tony llegando a su lado —. El uniforme es… parece.

—Nazi —contestó sin poder apartar la mirada del soldado.

Un horrible sentimiento se presentó en su pecho, una infinita tristeza dolorosa.

Sintió la mano de Tony en su brazo, el agarre lo hizo parpadear saliendo de su aturdimiento, miró al castaño, había preocupación y culpa en la mirada café.

—Vamos, salgamos —instó Tony.

Steve asintió dándole una ultima mirada al esqueleto antes de seguirlo.

Fuera ambos se alejaron pocos metros y se sentaron en el suelo uno junto al otro, permanecieron varios minutos en silencio.

—Quizás su avioneta se estrello y él sobrevivió —comentó Tony —. Lo que queda debe estar en alguna parte.

—Quizás, pero no lo creo —respondió con un sabor amargo en la boca —. Había una pala, creo que fue dejado aquí a propósito.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la pala?

—Algunos soldados… obligaban a los enemigos a cavar sus propias tumbas antes de matarlos... quizás él fue dejado aquí con la intención de que se enterrará a si mismo, o por lo menos que hiciera el agujero y se arrojara dentro…

Nunca había entendido porque los obligaban a hacerlo, le parecía cruel, malvado, había existido la suficiente maldad y crueldad como para contribuir con más, ellos habían sido los buenos, no se suponía que hicieran eso, Steve no era inocente, había asesinado, en el frenesí de la batalla, pero nunca había querido hacer eso, ver a un hombre cavar, fingir aún no terminar y rogar cuando se daba cuenta que no podría alargarlo más, que moriría, y lo hacía.

Bucky le había dicho que era un castigo, era poco comparado con lo que merecían, otros que ahorraba tiempo, matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Steve odiaba recordar ese tipo de detalles.

Sintió la mano de Tony en su hombro, un toque consolador, la culpa era enorme en los ojos color chocolate.

—Lo siento —dijo Tony con pesar —. No debí llamarte, no deberías haberlo visto.

—A veces odio recordar —confesó sin saber porque.

—Si —susurró Tony pareciendo mirar más allá de Steve —También odio recordar algunas cosas.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de eso, Tony no alejó la palma de su hombro, Steve lo agradeció, porque impidió que se perdiera en esos recuerdos.

________________

La culpa era algo que Tony odiaba sentir, sabía que la merecía, pero la odiaba.

Durante su infancia Howard lo hizo sentir constantemente culpable, no sólo a él, si no también a su madre.

_Es tú culpa que no sea como yo, María, es débil._

Tony tenía muchas cosas por la cuales sentirse culpable, haber lastimado a Pepper, haber decepcionado a Rhodey, haber sido tan fácilmente engañado por Stane, haber dejado morir a Yinsen, tantas cosas, no las tonterías por las que lo había culpado su padre al estar ebrio, había hecho las pases con eso hace tiempo.

Pero ahora se le sumaba el haber dañado a Steve, no le agradaba, pero no había querido lastimarlo.

El rubio parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, en recuerdos dolorosos que el había admitido odiar, con la mirada absorta en el mar.

Habían regresado a la playa después de enterrar el cuerpo en un lugar alejado, Steve había desaparecido después y Tony se había preocupado, el rubio simplemente termino regresando con fruta que le había entregado.

Tony observó el atardecer, odiando que llegara la noche con un cielo oscuro y estrellado que no podía atreverse a mirar.

—Están tardando con ese rescate —expresó su preocupación, en realidad quería alejar la atención de Steve de lo que sea en lo que estuviera pensando y lo hiciera ver tan patético.

—Si —Steve no apartó la mirada del océano.

Tony se acercó rodeando la fogata y tronó sus dedos frente al rostro de Steve, había sido algo impulsivo, no se arrepintió ni siquiera al obtener una mirada irritada.

—Así que quizás mañana, no definitivamente mañana vendrán.

Steve asintió, no parecía convencido.

—Natasha debe estar moviendo cielo mar y tierra por encontrarte —continuó exagerado.

—Por ambos.

Tony sonrió. —No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes, ella es el tipo de mujer que haría todo por salvar a su novio.

Steve quedo perplejo antes de reaccionar casi escandalizado.

—¿Qué? No, Romanoff y yo no estamos en ese tipo de relación.

Tony frunció el ceño. —No mientas, ustedes parecen unidos…

—Somos amigos.

—¿De verdad?

Steve asintió. —Además tengo entendido que sale con Clint.

Tony bufó. —No, esos dos ciertamente tienen algo, pero no creo que algo como eso…

—Ellos se conocen de años y hay una unión profunda entre ambos.

—¿Estas interesado en ella?

—Natasha es sin duda una mujer hermosa…

—Increíblemente sensual —aportó Tony sonriendo.

Steve asintió. —Pero no estoy interesado en ella de esa forma, es una compañera de equipo, una amiga, solo eso.

—Yo estuve interesado —recordó cuando la conoció como Natalie dándole una paliza a Happy —. Después me apuñaló en el cuello y… perdí el interés.

Steve lo miró alarmado, Tony rio y negó.

—Hay una explicación, podría decirse que salvo mi vida.

—Suena a Romanoff.

Sonrió en acuerdo y preguntó. —¿Entonces no hay ninguna chica?

Algo en la mirada de Steve se apagó.

—La hubo.

Tony sabía de Margaret Cárter, todos sabían, una mujer increíble, fundadora de Shield, había sido amiga de su padre, la recordaba por ser la única mujer que su madre aceptaba y quería alrededor de Howard.

—Me refiero a ahora, ¿tienes novia, Rogers?

—¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad, eres el tipo de la mayoría de las mujeres. —Y de los hombres con esa inclinación, pensó, no lo agregó porque no quería asustarlo.

Avergonzado. —Lo he notado.

—Y yo aquí pensando que necesitaba presentarte a alguien.

—No es necesario —suspiró —. Recibo invitaciones con frecuencia… dentro y fuera de shield.

Tony soltó una carcajada, podía imaginarse a Steve siendo abordado por agentes y chicas en las calles al azar.

—Apuesto que si, y seguramente declinas sus invitaciones con la mayor caballerosidad, ¿y siguen viniendo no?

—Si —susurró —. Y no sé porque.

—Oh Steve —rio divertido —. Es precisamente por eso, por ser un caballero, tu cuerpo obviamente no es un mal incentivo, pero puedo asegurar que es por ser lo mas cercano a un príncipe para las mujeres en la actualidad.

Steve lo miró confundido. —Solo soy amble y respetuoso, rechazo educadamente sus invitaciones intentando no hacerlas sentir mal.

Tony volvió a reír, su estomago dolía, Steve no tenía ni idea.

El rubio frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Puedes decirme que es lo que suelen decirte, por favor.

—Ellas me preguntan si quiero salir y pasar un buen rato… pero yo no estoy interesado en las citas en estos momentos.

—Lo sabía —se dejó caer sobre la arena tocando su estómago sin poder dejar de reír al imaginar todo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Steve.

Tony se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarlo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Mira, no dudo que unas cuantas te hayan pedido una cita normal —comentó —. Pero Steve, el resto puedo asegurarte no te pedían una cita solamente, ellas te estaban diciendo que estaban dispuestas a algo más casual.

—¿Mas casual?

Tony lo miró alzando las cejas, Steve después de segundos se sonrojo completamente, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Adorable —dijo sin pensarlo —. No es extraño que sigan viniendo, eres tan perfecto y caballeroso que no quieren perder la oportunidad de algo más, debes tener cuidado.

—Eso no… eso no —balbuceó —. No puede ser.

—Puede y no me sorprende.

Steve frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es lo que no te sorprende?

—Que seas popular, no es solo por tú físico, si no por tu personalidad—se sentó —. Aún así ten cuidado, cuando de verdad te guste una chica y quieras algo serio hacelo saber, pero si no, también déjalo claro, o puedes tener muchos problemas.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —murmuró apenado sin mirar a Tony.

—Hazlo —dijo burlón —. Si no te cuidas te comerán vivo, muchas mujeres mueren por tipos buenos y tiernos como tú.

—Siento que bueno y tierno son adjetivos incorrectos, y parece que crees es algo malo.

—¿En eso te fijas, lo ves? —negó —. Eres tan… bueno.

—No lo soy, Tony.

—Solo repito lo que decía mi padre, Howard te tenía en un pedestal.

—Yo… Howard si era un buen hombre.

Tony soltó una carcajada sin humor sin lograr detenerse.

—No tienes idea.

—¿Tony… ?

No lo miró, estaba tentado a decirle lo buen hombre que había sido Howard Stark, pero se contuvo, Steve no tenía porque saberlo.

—Nada, mi madre si era buena.

Extrañaba a su madre y jamás podría perdonar a Howard por arrebatársela antes de tiempo en su estupidez borracha.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerla, Howard no la menciono.

—Demasiado ocupado intentando robarte a tu chica, ¿eh? —decidió decir al final.

La mirada de Steve se lleno de melancolía.

—Intenta dormir, Steve —dijo arrepintiéndose por sus palabras, había vuelto al principió sin querer.

Con su distracción arruinada y sin querer volver a intentarlo, Tony se puso de pie para volver a su antiguo lugar del otro lado de la fogata.

El rubio asintió y se echo sobre la arena con los ojos cerrados, Tony se concentró en el fuego preparándose para una noche más sin dormir, deseando que por la mañana el rescate se presentará.

________________

Podía decir ahora, sintiéndose culpable, que Tony dormía muy poco, llevaban ya tres días en la isla, y Tony había pasado las noches despierto, quizás durmiendo un par de horas por las mañanas, Tony estaba agotado también lo notaba cada vez mas nervioso, no parecía ser por su situación si no por algo más.

También a veces, Tony parecía casi desesperado.

Lo vio pasear por la playa una y otra vez, se estresaba con solo mirarlo.

—Haces que me duela la cabeza, ¿podrías detenerte? —dijo sentado en la arena cerca de un árbol.

—Mira hacia otro lado, Rogers.

—Solo siéntate, que camines de un lado a otro no hará que vengan por nosotros mas rápido.

—Una vez más, mira hacia otro lado.

—Es exasperante verte pateando arena mientras haces una rabieta.

—Vete a buscar tu escudo o algo —masculló con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano.

Enojado, Steve habló sin pensar. —Me molesta.

Tony se detuvo cruzándose de brazos, Steve se arrepintió en seguida de haber hablado.

—¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta? —preguntó acercándose —. Sentir tu estúpida mirada acosadora.

Steve lo miró incrédulo. —Yo no... no te estoy acosando.

—¿Ah, no? —masculló burlón quedando frente a él —. ¿Entonces si soy tan molesto porque no miras hacia otro lado?

Steve se puso de pie. —No tengo ese tipo de interés en ti, créeme Tony, ni en un millón de años me fijaría en ti.

El castaño solo sonrió enigmáticamente, en segundos se aproximó hasta entrar al espacio personal de Steve, se detuvo así mismo para no retroceder, no quería mostrarle su nerviosismo.

Ni siquiera sabia porque estaba nervioso, solo había algo en la mirada de Tony que hacía que un cosquilleo electrizante le recorriera el cuerpo, estaba consciente del atractivo de Tony, había leído que el hombre era considerado un playboy, Tony era guapo, sin duda alguna una de las razones por las que era tan arrogante.

—Es una verdadera lástima —suspiró Tony como si realmente lo lamentara —. Había pensado en algo para hacer nuestra estancia aquí mas llevadera, algo que ambos disfrutaríamos mucho.

El castaño miraba sus labios, sintió la boca repentinamente seca, no pudo evitar también concentrar su mirada en los labios de Tony.

—¿En qué? —tragó saliva con dificultad cuando Tony le mostró una lenta sonrisa.

Tony pareció acercarse más, Steve era más alto, se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, sintió las manos de Tony en sus hombros impulsándose, encontró eso atractivo, encantador.

—¿Tu que crees, Steve? —susurró Tony contra sus labios.

—¿Qué? —se encontró suspirando   
Justo cuando Steve experimentó el deseo loco de besarlo, Tony se apartó riendo.

Steve parpadeó, saliendo de un extraño aturdimiento, avergonzado miró la burla en los ojos color chocolate.

—Cierto, no aceptarías ni en un millón de años, siento incomodarte —dijo Tony dándole una ultima palmada en el hombro y alejándose para adentrarse en la isla.

Al quedar solo Steve apretó sus manos en puños y cerró sus ojos, se sentía estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente decepcionado.

________________

Tony se sintió ligeramente mal por lo que le había hecho a Steve, el rubio no lo había mirado o hablado con él desde la tarde, aún así su diversión era mas grande.

Molestarlo había sido lo más alegre de su día, se encontraba necesitado de distracción, había estado irritable desde hace dos días por ninguna señal de que fueran a ser rescatados pronto, también se encontraba necesitando un trago.

Si tuviera alcohol Tony no estaría teniendo problemas para dormir, simplemente tomaría hasta noquearse y bloquear todo.

Se abrazó a si mismo, la temperatura bajaba drásticamente por las noches, Tony esperaba no enfermarse, eso solo empeoraría todo, apartó la vista de la pequeña fogata, y se encontró con la mirada de Steve del otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír burlón, el rubio continuó mirándolo con una expresión concentrada.

Tony alzó una ceja, parecía que Steve ya había superado lo sucedido y ahora podía enfrentarlo, descubrió una extraña intensidad en los ojos azules.

Los ojos de Steve parecían brillar por el fuego reflejado.

Tony se sintió repentinamente incómodo, vio al rubio pararse y acercarse, le dio una mirada inquisitiva, Steve se arrodilló frente a él.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Un beso.

Tony frunció el ceño, su corazón pareció dar un salto, confundido retrocedió cuando Steve se acercó.

—Alto ahí, capitán —tocó sus hombros para detenerlo pero no sirvió de nada.

Sintió el aliento de Steve sobre sus labios, un cosquilleo hizo aparición en su vientre.

—Eres… —comenzó Steve en un susurro, sus ojos cargados de intensidad —, eres…

Lamió sus labios mientras su corazón iniciaba un ritmo acelerado.

—¿Soy? —susurró.

—Eres exasperante. —Steve sonrió suficiente y se echo hacia atrás sentándose en la arena.

Tony abrió la boca conmocionado.

—Hijo de… —se calló abruptamente conteniendo su ira y humillación —. ¿Te crees muy listo, no?

—Lo iniciaste —acusó Steve.

Tony sonrió guardando su ira y negó con un movimiento lento de su cabeza.

—No, lo iniciaré.

Tony se acercó rápidamente y lo besó, si alguien iba a salir ganador sería él, no Steve.

Pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Steve y se alejó minutos después sonriendo suficiente.

Steve lo contempló, ahora había verdadera intensidad en su mirada, notó un enrojecimiento revelador en sus mejillas, un segundo después Tony estaba siendo profundamente besado, gimió asombrado contra sus labios, el rubio acunó su rostro, Tony lo dejó, lo disfrutó participando y gruñendo en la boca cálida de Steve.

Al final se separaron jadeando, Tony apartó sus manos de los hombros del rubio, este liberó su rostro, se miraron fijamente, descubrió sorpresa en la mirada azul, se sentía del mismo modo, sin decir nada Steve se puso de pie, Tony lo observó rodear la fogata y recostarse en la arena dándole la espalda.

Tony tocó sus labios, sin saber que había sucedido exactamente, al menos sabía algo, esa noche tampoco dormiría, pero no sería por temor a las pesadillas, si no por la excitación presente en su cuerpo, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

___________________________


	2. 2/2

  
Steve había soñado con Tony.

Soñó que lo besaba una y otra vez, que se apoderaba de su boca a placer, que Tony correspondía con la misma intensidad, justo cuando Tony había bajado sus manos al cierre de su pantalón, Steve había despertado.

Afortunadamente había estado solo al abrir los ojos, no habría sabido que decir si Tony hubiera visto su erección, Steve no había tenido más remedio que esperar a que su excitación desapareciera.

Después de atender el resto de sus necesidades había ido al lago a beber esperando encontrar a Tony para hablar, al no encontrarlo había regresado al claro más cerca de la playa.

Tony continuaba sin aparecer, Steve estaba tentado a buscarlo, quería hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, sobre el beso que habían compartido, fue claro que ese beso no había sido otra broma, lo había hecho sentir un deseo desconcertante, podía decir que no solo a él.

Steve era un adulto y aceptaba encontrarse atraído por Tony.

Estaba interesado, nunca lo habría esperado, nunca, pero no lo negaría o intentaría deshacerse de esa atracción.

Tony estaba resultando ser diferente a lo que se había imaginado, había más que la arrogancia y borde actitud burlona.

Steve vio a Tony volver, creyó verlo sostener algo, lo vio sentarse cerca de donde estaba la armadura.

—¿Qué es eso?

Tony lo señaló. —Mis moras, no comparto.

—No creo que debas comerlas.

Tony se llevó una mora a su boca y masticó lentamente, Steve frunció el ceño.

—Son moras, no veneno, Rogers

Apartó la mirada del castaño, ya que parecía irritado, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás era por el beso.

Tiempo después observó como Tony comenzaba a marchar entre los árboles y palmeras, pasos largos dónde después se detenía abruptamente antes volver a empezar.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —dijo curioso.

Tony se detuvo, pareció turbado antes de localizar a Steve.

—¡Busco el escondite del ron!

—¿Ron?

Lo vio asentir repetidas veces, luego Tony volvió a iniciar su recorrido, había algo raro en su comportamiento.

—Tony, ¿Qué ron? —dijo en voz alta y poniéndose de pie.

—El ron de Jack Sparrow —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—¿Jack Sparrow?

—Capitán Jack Sparrow —aclaró moviendo un dedo en su dirección —. Capitán del perla negra, pirata... hijo de Keith Richards. —Tony fingió sostener una guitarra y tocar haciendo soniditos extraños.

Preocupado Steve llegó hasta él, Tony entonces saltó hacia atrás mirando a Steve con recelo.

—Necesito mis pokebolas —metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón sacando un puñado de moras, la mayoría aplastadas.

—Tony suelta eso, te hicieron daño.

—Atrás —gritó Tony, entonces lanzó las moras entre ellos —. ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

Steve no tenía idea de lo que Tony estaba hablando, en un movimiento rápido atrapo la mano del castaño y acortó la distancia entre ambos, estudió el rostro de Tony, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era un poco trabajosa, sudaba en exceso y parecía aturdido, sumándole su extraño e ilógico comportamiento dedujo que podría estar drogado.

—Tony, creo que estas...

Tony lo abofeteó, un segundo después Steve volvió su rostro lentamente.

—Por golpearme en mi mandíbula... y por ser tan atractivo.

Steve abrió la boca, no pudo decir nada, Tony entonces lo abofeteó en su mejilla izquierda.

—Por besarme.

—Tú fuiste quien me beso —dijo sobando su mejilla.

Tony lo miró desorientado antes de asentir. —Cierto... ¿quieres que nos besemos otra vez?

Lo quería, pero no con Tony en ese estado.

—Después.

—Ni en un millón de años. —Tony imitó exageradamente antes reír.

Suspiró. —Sera mejor que nos sentemos y esperemos hasta que tu mente se aclaré.

Tony se dejó caer sobre la arena, tomó un puñado y la lanzó molesto.

—Me quiero ir de aquí, estoy harto de lavar mi ropa interior y esperar desnudo hasta que se seque... estoy harto de solo comer fruta y pescado, odio usar hojas para limpiarme —se quejó —... y estoy harto de no tener alcohol —murmuró infeliz al final.

Bueno eso último explicaba mucho del comportamiento desesperado y nervioso, sabía que Tony disfrutaba de la bebida, era probable que tuviera una dependencia y no se hubiera dado cuenta o simplemente lo ignorara.

—Vendrán por nosotros, Tony, pronto.

—Quiero irme, quiero irme —gruñó —, me crece la barba... no es mi estilo —gimoteó rascándose—. Te crece también a ti... —lo miró desde el suelo, segundos después empezó a reír a carcajadas sin razón.

Tony definitivamente estaba drogado, esperaba no hubiera consecuencias graves para su salud.

Sentándose observó como Tony introducía sus manos en la arena bajo el sol.

—Caliente —alargó la última sílaba, después lo miró sonriendo coqueto —, como tú —susurró comenzando a gatear en dirección a Steve.

Nervioso sintió su corazón como si estuviera en una carrera apresurada.

—Steve —llamó Tony llegando para sentarse e inclinarse hacia él y acariciar sus muslos—... quiero probarte.

La mirada de Tony estaba en su entre pierna, Steve avergonzado y excitado, detuvo el avance de las manos de Tony al sujetar sus muñecas, el castaño gruñó molesto.

—Tony, detente —ordenó con voz ronca.

—Te dejaría follarme —susurró Tony —. Sería increíble.

Steve tragó saliva y alejó las manos de Tony de su cuerpo antes de ceder a algo que descubrió se encontraba deseando.

—Quizás... quizás deberías dormir.

—Y también quiero follar ese perfecto trasero tuyo —gruñó sensualmente.

—Tony —se lamentó Steve —. Duerme.

Luego de una larga mirada extraña, Tony se alejó cayendo sobre la arena, toda su actitud había cambiado, parecía cansado y desolado, Steve estaba un poco decepcionado por ese cambio por varias razones, unas no tan decentes.

—¿Tony? —dijo sintiéndose preocupado.

—No me gusta... demasiadas pesadillas...

Steve lo había sospechado, culpable preguntó. —¿Pesadillas?

Tony levantó un dedo y lo señaló aun recostado sobre la arena.

—No hablo contigo, no me agradas.

—¿No te agrado y me besas? —dijo burlón.

—Lo he hecho antes —respondió restándole importancia y bajando su mano.

Steve negó incrédulo, observó el cuerpo de Tony extendido y no pudo evitar encontrarlo atractivo, deseaba tocarlo.

Tony dejó salir un gemido lastimero.

Alejó esos pensamientos. —¿Te duele algo?

Tony negó. —Solo... agotado.

—Duerme, vigilaré.

—No me hagas nada, quiero estar despierto cuando la acción suceda.

Ofendido. —Yo no haría nada sin tú permiso.

—Mmm, perfecto caballero —tarareó —, adorable... bueno.

Vio a Tony cerrar los ojos, su respiración se volvió tranquila, observó su pecho subir y bajar.

Se preguntó porque Tony sufriría pesadillas.

________________

Sintió gotas caer sobre su rostro, parpadeó frunciendo el ceño, unos momentos después abrió los ojos topando con el cielo nublado del atardecer entre las ramas de los árboles.

Tony se sentó, inmediatamente se arrepintió al sentirse mareado, su mente estaba confusa y le dolía la cabeza.

Era como si estuviera experimentando la peor de las resacas, gruñó adolorido tocando su frente.

Lo peor, recordaba su estúpido comportamiento, al menos su estúpida elección de comer moras desconocidas no había terminado con una consecuencia peor.

Poniéndose de pie buscó a Steve, olvidó su dolor al encontrarlo sentado en la arena con una rodilla flexionada y apoyando en esta su brazo izquierdo, su expresión distante concentrada en el mar.

Reconoció a regañadientes qué por alguna razón provocaba un sentimiento desolador en su interior. Pero, era humano preocuparse por otros decidió en su mente.

No hacia falta ser un genio para deducir que Steve le temía al océano, una parte de Tony encontraba eso imposible, el Capitán América sintiendo miedo, pero en realidad sentía cierta identificación y también compasión, lo comprendía, ni siquiera importaba comprobar que su padre se hubiera equivocado.

_Él nunca sintió miedo, Steve no conocía el miedo..._

Tristemente solo demostraba que Steve Rogers no era tan perfecto como su padre creía, podía sufrir, Tony lo había sabido solo se había negado a verlo al sentir un rencor estúpido.

La cantidad de gotas que caía aumento, la lluvia comenzaba a ganar fuerza, eso no pareció perturbar en absoluto a Steve.

Tony se encontró caminando hacía el rubio, sentía un extraño deseo de hacer olvidar a Steve lo malo, en unos cuantos segundos quedó frente a él, Tony estaba descalzo sintió las olas golpear sus tobillos y sus pies sumergirse en la arena húmeda.

Después de minutos Steve levantó la mirada, al ver una sonrisa curiosa Tony simplemente se inclinó para besarlo.

Se alejó luego de un momento y sonrió cuando el deseo pareció cobrar vida en su interior, ese había sido un beso suave y reconfortante.

Buscando algo más, Tony bajó para sentarse sobre el regazo de Steve antes de volver a unir sus bocas, fue correspondió en seguida con la misma necesidad.

Steve lo abrazó, Tony rodeó su cuello y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si sus labios fueran la única cura para el dolor, sus lenguas en un duelo caliente e intenso que los tuvo enseguida gimiendo, ignorando la lluvia que caía y deseando cada vez más.

Cuando el beso parecía estar por terminar uno de los dos cambiaba de opinión y buscaba volver a unir sus bocas enseguida, intentaban mantener el beso con algo cercano a la desesperación.

Al por fin separarse Tony mordió la barbilla de Steve y la besó, respiró hondo observando el rostro empapado de Steve, reconoció la lujuria en los ojos azules, sonrió feroz y movió su cuerpo sobre la dura erección debajo de él, las manos de Steve capturaron su cintura, después de varios movimientos el pene del rubio quedo libre, Tony también sacó su propia erección, gimió al sentir la palma grande y cálida de Steve envolverlo, también se apoderó del duro miembro de Steve y ambos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a mover sus manos, puños apretados y rápidos que los tenían gimiendo en cuestión de segundos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, se masturbaban mutuamente en frenesí descoordinado pero increíblemente placentero.

Steve buscó su boca, Tony lo encontró en un beso húmedo, caliente y profundo que los volvió locos llevándolos más y más lejos en su disfrute, se acercaban cada vez más al final, la fría lluvia golpeaba contra ellos, las gotas parecían evaporarse al tocar su piel, Tony gimió alto dentro de la boca de Steve, Steve jadeo y segundos después ambos terminaron en unos últimos movimientos de sus puños.

Tony dejó de besarlo, jadeando apoyo su frente sobre la de Steve y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, su mano pegajosa por la poco a poco mas fría corrida del soldado.

—Oh dios —Tony tomó aire.

—Si —lo escuchó suspirar.

Tony encontró su mirada, había algo cercano a la gratitud en los ojos de Steve, eso lo hizo sentir bien.

—¿Bueno, eh? —prácticamente ronroneo.

Vio como Steve solo pudo suspirar en acuerdo.

Sonrió engreído, utilizando su mano limpia llevó el empapado cabello rubio hacía atrás.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera, Rogers.

________________

La noche anterior se habían terminado resguardando de la lluvia en la choza, el castaño simplemente había terminado rendido sobre él, había dormido en sus brazos toda la noche, Steve había disfrutado la sensación de tener así a Tony.

De observarlo descansar envuelto en sus brazos mientras escuchaba la lluvia disminuir afuera, sintiéndose satisfecho, no solo por lo que habían hecho, que había sido bastante increíble, y había distraído su mente de tanto...

Vio a Tony salir del agua, únicamente en boxers negros, la ropa de ambos estaba secándose en ramas, el uniforme parecía tardaría un poco más en hacerlo, Steve solo traía puesta el pantaloncillo que llevaba bajo el uniforme.

Él habría querido seguir a Tony al agua pero no estaba cómodo entrando al mar.

Se quedo enganchado en como Tony llevaba su cabello húmedo hacia atrás, Tony entonces le sonrió, Steve suspiró, Tony era guapo, se atrevería a decir que precioso.

Sintiendo esa extraña necesidad e impulso, Steve encontró a Tony a medio camino, lo alzó contra sí, el castaño enredo sus piernas entorno a Steve, sin detenerse llevó sus manos al trasero de Tony, en segundos se estaban besando.

Un beso lento pero cargado de deseo, Tony acunaba su rostro, Steve apremió su agarre en el trasero de Tony.

Steve terminó el beso, no sin antes depositar un último piquete en sus labios, era increíble besar a Tony.

Lo escuchó reír y de alguna manera eso aligeró su interior.

—Te gusta mi boca —declaró Tony con presunción en sus ojos.

—Me gusta tú boca —acordó sintiéndose perdido en su mirada.

—¿Qué más te gusta?

—Tus ojos...

Tony alzó una ceja, después asintió con una sonrisa de aceptación obvia. El castaño tenia toda la razón en ser engreído.

—También me gustan tus ojos, cap.

—¿Y?

—Tu rostro, aunque odio como se te ve la barba.

—A mi me gusta tu rostro y tú barba.

Tony bufo. —Intente cortarla con la navaja, casi rebano mi mejilla.

—Te ves bien.

—Me veo como un vagabundo loco.

Steve rio. —Un poco.

En realidad no le importaba la barba de Tony, continuaba encontrándolo atractivo. Volvió a besarlo, Tony termino apartándose en un gemido.

—Mira... nunca habría creído que serías gay o, ¿bicurioso?

—¿Es necesario poner una etiqueta? Me siento atraído por ti, fue una sorpresa, si, pero aun pienso me sentiría atraído por una mujer.

Lo había pensado y concluyó que no le veía problema a su atracción por Tony, ciertamente en sus años siquiera pensar eso lo habría hecho estar más cerca de prisión, pero él nunca creyó que ser gay o bisexual fuera algo malo.

—Me siento algo decepcionado de que no tengas una crisis.

—¿Por qué la tendría?... Me gustas, estoy bien con eso Tony, sé lo que quiero hacer contigo y no le encuentro problema.

—¿Sabes lo que quieres hacer conmigo? —preguntó burlón luego de segundos en silencio.

Steve se sintió avergonzado, aún así acercó sus labios a los de Tony.

—¿Qué tu no? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y bajó sus pies al suelo.

Cuando Tony dio media vuelta y se alejó, la mirada de Steve fue atraída bajo su espalda.

—Ah, se te olvido mencionar eso, me atrevo a decir que te gusta mucho —dijo Tony mirándolo sobre el hombro.

Steve apartó la mirada del trasero de Tony sintiéndose atrapado y divertido.

—¿Me puedes culpar?

—No, supongo que no —sonrió con arrogancia —. También miro tu trasero todo el tiempo —dijo antes de comenzar a caminar otra vez.

Steve quería llegar hasta Tony para tocarlo, besarlo y... al final tuvo que sonreír irónico al recordar que ambos no se habían agradado antes.

________________

 _Bien_ , pensó, quizás Tony había sido quien no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

Tony echó su cabeza hacía atrás sobre la arena, vio las estrellas en el firmamento oscuro como nunca las había visto, no tuvo miedo, su mente demasiada ocupada en lo que Steve le estaba haciendo.

Gimió al sentir la boca de Steve tragarlo entero, la caliente y húmeda boca rodeando su pene, chupándolo.

Bajó su mirada para ver la cabeza rubia bajar y subir, Steve lo miró, había lujuria y necesidad en los ojos azules, casi parecía perverso, el rubio acunó sus bolas, las apretó, Tony volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás y casi lloriqueó de placer.

Nunca hubiera creído que el Capitán América le diera una de las mejores mamadas de su vida.

Tony sintió la lengua en su punta, gimió cuando Steve solo chupo su cabeza.

—Estoy... tan... tan cerca —gruñó resistiendo.

Vio los ojos de Steve brillar, segundos después toda su polla estaba dentro de la boca del rubio otra vez.

—Voy a... apártate —gimió al sentir como era chupado —. Voy a...

Tony gritó de placer corriéndose dentro de la boca de Steve.

Su cuerpo quedo laxo sobre la arena, sintió como Steve lo lamía por última vez, después sintió el aire frío contra su pene, mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras normalizaba su respiración.

Al abrir los ojos y girar el rostro se encontró con la mirada de Steve.

—Supongo que te gusto...

Había una ligera duda y vergüenza en Steve, tuvo que reír incrédulo.

—¿Esta buscando cumplidos, soldado?

Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me encanto —confesó buscando su mirada —. Y me impresiono.

Steve sonrió engreído, Tony sintió como si algo floreciera en su pecho.

—¿Te muestro como lo hago yo?

De inmediato Steve asintió varias veces.

Tony rio divertido, se miraron fijamente, un minuto después Steve se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, sin embargo fue un beso diferente, Tony lo sintió diferente, más cálido, más cariñoso.

Lo puso intranquilo.

________________

Vio a Tony apoyar sus manos en la roca, bajó la mirada y entonces no pudo evitar gemir ante la nueva vista, su miembro rozando contra el trasero de Tony, Steve mantenía las nalgas de Tony separadas y así pretendía follarlo.

El sonido del agua cayendo en cascada tras ellos se combinaba con los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, ocultos tras la cortina de agua continuaban dando rienda suelta a su atracción, Tony estaba duro, sabia que si llevaba la mano al frente y lo tocaba se correría en segundos, Steve mantenía un roce lento, disfrutaba de la sensación de moverse entre las nalgas perfectas de Tony.

—O te gusto mucho... o tenías mucho acumulado, capitán —gimió Tony burlón.

—Ambos —jadeo y depositó un beso en su nuca.

—Honesto —rio Tony.

Steve observó su pene entre las nalgas bronceadas, deseaba follar de verdad a Tony, quería joderlo duro, resistió la necesidad al apretar las mejillas contra su miembro y continuar moviéndose.

Los pies de Tony sobre una roca mas alta hacían el ajuste más fácil, suponía que si tan solo lo preparará correctamente podría estar dentro de él, se preguntó si su pene se sentiría tan caliente como ahora, si se sentiría mejor y perfectamente apretado, pero ya lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado bueno y no podía imaginar que se sintiera mejor.

—Te quiero follar, Tony, quiero follarte hasta que olvides tu nombre.

Escuchó un gemido de necesidad como respuesta, ese sonido pareció terminar de encender algo en su interior.

Empezó a moverse más deprisa, apretar con más fuerza las nalgas de Tony, la necesidad en su interior lo controlaba, era la primera vez que experimentaba tal cantidad de lujuria, y no le importaba, se sentía bien, perfecto, solo eso importaba.

Steve abrió, apretó y uso, duro, necesitado.

—Tony —gimió llegando.

Vio la mano de Tony moverse hacia abajo, segundos después Steve se corrió sobre la espalda y trasero de Tony.

—Joder —gimió Tony volviendo a apoyar su mano sobre la roca.

Steve jadeo dejando de tocar el trasero de Tony, lo bajó fácilmente de la roca y después lo abrazó apretadamente contra su pecho, besó su sien.

Segundos después Tony se alejó de sus brazos, lo observó ir y ponerse bajo la pequeña cascada y cerrar los ojos, Steve frunció el ceño, aún así fue hasta él para besarlo.

________________

Empujó a Steve desde los hombros, cuando su boca quedó libre se apoyó en el árbol sin aliento, las manos del rubio no dejaron el trasero de Tony, echó su cabeza hacía atrás contra la madera, en segundos Steve comenzó a besar y chupar su cuello.

—Steve, dame un respiro —gruñó al sentir los dientes del rubio rozar su piel.

El ultimo día y medio habían estado uno sobre el otro, pero Steve ganaba.

El rubio se alejó riendo, Tony también rio al ver la sonrisa de Steve, una extraña sensación de calidez se presento en su pecho.

—Quizás deberías ir a buscar tu escudo... para distraerte —sugirió Tony.

—Quizás —susurró Steve —, pero decidí dejarle eso a los agentes de shield cuando vengan por nosotros, como dijiste.

Tony bufó y se apartó del rubio con cuidado.

—Realmente están tomando su tiempo.

—¿Crees que haya ocurrido algo con Natasha y los otros? —Steve preguntó tras un minuto.

—Quiero creer que no, también quiero pensar que no nos han dado por muertos.

—... Al menos estamos a salvo y juntos.

Steve lo abrazó desde atrás, Tony sonrió irónico, sabía que Steve nunca habría dicho algo como eso al principió, él tampoco si tuviera que ser sincero, pero la situación había cambiado, habían descubierto esta atracción, lo que hacían solo era una distracción, no hacía falta hablar sobre la duración, era algo tácito, terminaría en cuanto dejarán la isla.

—Ve a buscar la comida —palmeó el brazo que lo rodeaba.

—Bien. —Steve besó su cabello.

Tony lo vio alejarse sintiéndose incomodo por el gesto, había sido bastante cariñoso, estaba bien con la lujuria y el sexo fácil, otra cosa, lo ponía nervioso.

________________

Steve abrazó a Tony contra su pecho, el castaño estaba sentado entre sus piernas, relajado, le había costado tener a Tony en esa posición, parecía que Tony rehuía a un contacto cariñoso, si lo atrajera y besara profundo Tony respondería gustoso, si lo besaba tiernamente se alejaría, no entendía porque.

Últimamente Steve se encontraba queriendo saber más sobre Tony, quería cuidarlo, y aunque ahora Tony dormía más en sus brazos, aún a veces notaba el cansancio y pesar en su mirada, eso lo intrigaba.

Se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y entrelazó sus manos sobre el estómago del castaño.

En un susurró. —¿Qué causa tus pesadillas, Tony?

Lo sintió quedarse inmóvil, varios segundos después su cuerpo volvió a ser laxo contra él.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Steve lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, temía que escapara. —¿Por qué?

—... Simplemente no quiero —murmuró en un tono casi molesto.

—Puedes decirme... si quieres.

—No quiero —masculló.

—Lo entiendo —ladeó su rostro para besarlo, un beso que ofrecía aceptación y consuelo, no podía luchar contra la necesidad de reconfortarlo.

Como Tony lo había hecho ese día lluvioso en la playa. Algo se había presentado en su interior desde entonces.

El castaño después lo miró y suspiró como si algo lo molestara.

—Tengo pesadillas sobre muchas cosas, Steve —masculló cerrando los ojos —, pero el mas frecuente es... cuando... no logro volver del portal...

Sorprendido lo estrecho aun más, esa razón no le había pasado por la cabeza, era algo realmente revelador, por su voz, un verdadero miedo y profundo miedo de Tony, no sabia como sentirse al ser receptor de esa confianza.

—Salvaste millones de vidas, Tony y volviste.

Lo escuchó suspirar, Steve lo abrazó con mayor fuerza.

—Eres un héroe, Tony.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ladeando el rostro, había una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que resultaba increíble, jamás creyó que vería inseguridad en él —. ¿O solo lo dices por esto? —se removió —. El buen sexo puede hacernos decir tonterías.

—De verdad —dijo en su cabello —. Lo sé y lo reconozco desde que eres un héroe, Tony.

Tony parecía querer creerle, Steve quiso hacerlo entender, no sabía porque ahora era tan importante para él.

—Seguro —bufó volviendo la vista al frente.

—Lo eres, a tú manera.

Tony volvió a ladear el rostro, mostrándose dudoso.

—Eres arrogante, no sigues ordenes, te pones en peligro demasiado y te cuesta un poco trabajar en equipo —guardó silencio —, pero... eres un verdadero héroe, Tony. —Era verdad, ahora podía verlo con claridad —. Eres único.

>>No supe verlo, te juzgue sin conocerte, lo siento, tenía una impresión de ti totalmente diferente a lo que eres, tú eres en realidad honesto cuando te creía grosero, confundí soberbia con orgullo, era vanidoso con justa razón, dejando de lado mis prejuicios me doy cuenta de la verdad, tu eres precioso, Tony.

—Gracias, cap —susurró —, espero no solo sea la lujuria hablando.

—No, creo que no —bromeó.

—Ja —masculló irónico.

A pesar de eso percibió la felicidad en su voz y ojos, también el agradecimiento, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa antes de que volteara el rostro.

Steve sintió el repentino deseo de jamás dejar ir a Tony, tomando la barbilla del castaño volvió a ladear su rostro y buscó sus labios para besarlo.

Minutos después Tony cortó el beso, se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie repentinamente, Steve alcanzó a atrapar su mano, acarició los nudillos con su pulgar y miró hacía arriba.

Otra vez Tony se alejaba, daba la sensación de que quería escapar.

Steve no iba a permitirlo.

—¿Huyendo de nuevo?

Tony parpadeó sorprendido y miró hacia otro lado.

—Iré a prender la fogata...

—Aun es temprano, y tengo el encendedor.

—... Utilizare palitos, yo que sé.

—¿Por qué te alejas cuando soy dulce contigo?

El castaño se liberó de su agarre, Steve se puso de pie, no se le acercó, Tony parecía tenso.

—¿Por qué eres dulce conmigo?

Lo vio caminar sobre la playa, la luz del atardecer iluminó la figura de Tony mientras se alejaba, pensó como llevaba haciéndolo últimamente, que Tony Stark era precioso.

Steve sabía porque era dulce con Tony, era la misma razón por la qué se sentía más ligero a su alrededor, era la misma razón por la qué ahora podía ver como era Tony en realidad, era la misma razón por la qué no iba a permitir qué escapara.

________________

Tony se colocó sobre la roca y miró el agua, contemplando el pequeño arrecife, las olas golpeaban las rocas altas donde Tony se encontraba. Había encontrado ese lugar desconocido a las orillas mientras deambulaba cada vez más lejos.

Había estado evitando a Steve toda la mañana, necesitando pensar en lo que planeaba hacer, tenia la intención de hablar con Steve sobre ponerle fin a lo que tenían.

Tony suspiró, debió alejarse cuando se dio cuenta que los brazos de Steve ahuyentaban sus pesadillas.

Lamentaba el haber confesado uno de su mayores miedos la tarde anterior, hablar con el soldado resultaba fácil, no podía no confiar en él, y, sobre todo lamentaba haber hecho esa última pregunta.

Porque no había obtenido ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera sabía que respuesta había estado esperando, o tal ves si, simplemente no quería reconocerlo.

Las palabras de Steve lo habían hecho sentir feliz, reconocido, había sido tan bueno recibir su apoyo, su abrazo reconfortante junto al beso qué le hizo sentir por un segundo, todo estaba bien.

Los últimos días Tony había sentido los gestos cariñosos, los besos y toques dulces como algo peligroso, había reaccionado cada vez con recelo, eligiendo alejarse, pensó qué Steve no lo notaría, se daba cuenta que no le daba el suficiente crédito al Capitán.

Aun así no podía negar que un sentimiento desolador se apoderaba de él, al comprender qué era el final de todo, sería su culpa, pero era más importante que se alejara.

Porque nada podía ser real, solo era el aislamiento qué estaba confundiéndolo.

Prefería creer eso, atribuir lo que podía sentir a la confusión.

Repentinamente Tony vislumbró un brillo metálico, frunció el ceño hacia el agua, las olas hacían difícil ver el fondo más allá de las rocas y el coral, volvió a ver el brillo cuando un rayo de luz golpeó el metal.

Se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo dos veces y nadó al fondo teniendo cuidado con el coral, la luz golpeaba la arena, la movió donde creyó haber visto el rojo y azul, Tony rasco y entonces lo encontró, tomó el escudo para volver a la superficie, pero mientras nadaba una sombra extraña provocó que se echara hacía atrás.

Sintió el dolor en su nuca al golpear algo duro, después todo se volvió negro.

________________

Steve apretó la nariz de Tony y separó sus labios, bajo su rostro para darle respiración boca a boca.

Se alejó, el rostro de Tony continuaba blanco y su piel estaba húmeda y fría, Steve lo miró desesperado sin saber que más hacer, temía hacer la compresiones en su tórax del RCP, _¿qué si arruino algo del reactor? ¿Podría romperlo o empeorar la situación?_ Todo eso rondaba la mente de Steve aumentando su miedo y preocupación.

Volvió darle respiración de boca a boca, había estado viendo a Tony nadar desde las rocas, justo cuando se había armado de valor para nadar con él y se había preparado para saltar, lo había visto golpearse, entonces había saltado sin pensar, pero en esos segundos en los que tardo en sacarlo había entrado agua a sus pulmones

Steve colocó su oreja sobre su pecho, el reactor aún estaba encendido, pero no era capaz de escuchar ningún latido.

Sintiéndose desesperado comenzó las compresiones, intentando tener cuidado con el reactor, volvió a la respiración boca a boca, intercalando hasta que repentinamente Tony tosió escupiendo agua.

Steve sintió qué podría llorar de alivio, vio a Tony comenzar a respirar y toser con fuerza.

Ayudo al castaño a sentarse y sostuvo sus espalda hasta que su respiración pareció tranquilizarse, cuando Tony lo miró confundido, Steve lo abrazó con fuerza, lo mantuvo encerrado en sus brazos hasta que su propio corazón se calmo.

—¿Steve? ¿Qué... sucedió?

Echándose hacia atrás cayó sobre la arena y entrecerró los ojos por la luz del sol.

—Golpeaste tu cabeza dentro del agua, casi te ahogas Tony —se sentó —. ¿Qué jodidos estabas haciendo? Era un maldito lugar estrecho entre rocas.

Tony parpadeo. —Yo... vi tu escudo en el fondo.

—¿A quien mierda le interesa el escudo? Pudiste morir Tony —gruñó enojado.

—Vi una sombra, no sé, me asuste —hizo una mueca tocando su pecho.

Steve se acercó olvidando su enojo. —¿Te duele? Tuve que darte RCP, no sabia si podría averiar algo del reactor.

—Esta bien solo... —empezó a toser.

—¿Tony? —cuestionó alarmado.

Tocó su garganta. —Duele... el reactor esta bien —lo miró fijamente —. Gracias, sé que le temes al agua.

—Ni siquiera pensé en eso —suspiró, momentos antes había tenido la intención de nadar junto a Tony, había olvidado su miedo.

Tony le hacía eso, hacía qué Steve olvidará las cosas negativas.

—Nunca te... había visto tan preocupado... por mi —tosió —, ni tampoco te había escuchado maldecir tanto.

—Siempre lo estoy, por cada miembro del equipo, solo que ahora es diferente —gimió —, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que voy sentir ahora cada vez que pongas tu vida en peligro en una misión.

Tony solo lo miró. —¿Por qué?

Steve estiró y separó sus piernas atrayendo después a Tony para poder abrazarlo.

—¿Realmente quieres escucharlo? —susurró en su oído.

Tony no respondió solo permaneció tenso entre sus brazos, Steve besó su sien, decidió darle tiempo a Tony antes de decirle lo que sentía, sospechaba qué ya lo sabía, pero quería que Tony tomará una resolución también, esperaba lo correspondiera.

—Espera —murmuro Tony luego de minutos —. ¿Tú ibas a lanzarte al agua antes de verme golpear?

—Si.

El castaño golpeó con un puño cerrado su pierna.

—Fui tu sombra la qué vi, tonto, fue tu culpa.

Steve se sintió confundido.

Continuó: —Me golpeas, casi me provocas un infarto y luego intentas ahogarme, ¿tienes un problema conmigo Rogers?

—No—dijo divertido contra su cabello —, ya no.

________________

Su camisa estaba medio húmeda y solo traía puesto sus calzoncillos, sabia que entrada la noche bajaría la temperatura, al menos no estaba únicamente en ropa interior como Steve.

Se acercó al fuego evitando mirar al rubio, su mente era un lio en estos momentos, con más fuerza dudaba en si terminar lo que tenía con Steve, no sabia si creer en él, ¿estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta?, esa pregunta había estado rondando su mente desde lo sucedido con el escudo.

—¿Estas bien?

Tony lanzó el palito en el qué había estado comiendo su pescado a la fogata.

—Por centésima vez Steve, estoy bien.

El rubio asintió. —Bien.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Tony se levanto para comenzar a caminar, la excesiva preocupación de Steve lo molestaba, pero también hacia algo más en su interior.

Vio hacia el mar, dándole la espalda a Steve comenzó a hablar sin saber porque.

—Te odiaba porque mi padre siempre hablaba maravillas de ti, era frustrante —se detuvo —. ¿Cómo se supone que cumpliría sus expectativas cuando tu eras su modelo de hombre perfecto? Literalmente comparaba a un niño con el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

—No tenía idea... —dijo con pena —, pero Tony...no soy perfecto.

Tony giró para mirarlo y rio.

—No, por supuesto que no, por lo menos no en algunos sentidos —vio a Steve apagar la fogata —, a veces eres un hijo de puta amargado, lo que es entendible dada tu historia, pero también eres malditamente honesto y gentil.

—¿Gracias?

—Descubro también, que me gusta tu sentido del humor, que es fácil hablar contigo, porque en realidad no me desagradas tanto —respiró —. Das unas mamadas espectaculares.

—... Puedo decir lo mismo.

—Y —exclamó sin poder contenerse —, me preocupo por ti, no solo la preocupación normal hacia otra persona, si no... preocupación sincera, lo odio —pateó la arena.

—¿Volviste a comer de esas moras?

—Me gustan tus manos en mi piel, me gustan tus besos. —Era como si una compuerta si hubiera abierto en su interior —me siento atraído por ti —colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos —, pero las cosas cambiaron tanto que ahora... no me gusta verte triste.

>>Y no me gusta esto, no me gusta cuando cambias las cosas y empiezas con los toques suaves , pero tampoco quiero que dejes de hacerlo, y siento...

No logró terminar, aun así Steve lo miró con cariño, aun sentado abrió sus brazos en invitación.

—Lo entiendo, ven aquí Tony.

Tony llegó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Steve, sintió las manos apretar su cintura, cuando Steve buscó su boca, aceptó uniendo sus labios.

Depositó besos cortos una y otra vez sobre los labios de Steve, Tony había llegado a una especie de resolución, quería estar con Steve lo que pudiera, ya no quería alejarse.

Apartó sus labios para mirarlo fijamente.

—Giu sabes a pescado.

—Qué romántico señor Stark —dijo divertido —, pero sabe, también usted sabe a pescado.

Tony lo miró indignado. —No más besos para usted, capitán.

El soldado lo besó de todas formas, Tony atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y se permitió corresponder con cariño.

Minutos después se pusieron de pie para deshacerse de su ropa interior, tiró su camisa sobre la arena y vio a Steve sentarse sobre esta, volvió a sentarse en su regazo, sus rodillas y punta de sus dedos del pie tocaron la arena, Steve movió las manos hacia su trasero y con cuidado lo sintió separar sus nalgas, la punto de los dedos de Steve tocaron su entrada, lentamente dos dedos fueron introducido en su interior.

Siseo de dolor ante la seca invasión, sintió los dedos estirarse dentro de él un minuto entero, después un tercer dedo fue introducido aumentando el ardor, a pesar de eso su miembro estaba semi duro y rozando con el completamente duro miembro de Steve qué estudiaba su rostro midiendo sus reacciones, Tony relajo su expresión.

—Sácalos.

—Pero...

—Esta bien —susurró.

Steve sacó sus dedos, Tony se alzó sobre la erección para alinearse, sintió el agarre en su cintura.

Tony cerró los ojos sintiendo a Steve introduciéndose cuidadosamente en su interior, cada vez más adentro, cada vez más lleno, apoyó su mejilla contra la sien de Steve apretando sus dientes, soportando el estiramiento de su entrada y el dolor que sabía pronto pasaría.

Steve engonces apretó el agarre en su cintura y con lentitud terminó de entrar en Tony.

Tony alejó su rostro del de Steve, apretó el agarre en sus hombros y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, vio los ojos azules qué le parecieron increíblemente hermosos, la expresión de Steve era contenida, aún no se movía, casi lo sintió latir por dentro.

Steve llevó los labios a su cuello, sintió el agarre tensarse en su cintura, sintiendo los besos en su piel, sabia que Steve mantenía como podía el control.

—Tu solo... dime cuando este listo —jadeó contra su clavícula.

Tony respiró hondo, acostumbrándose, había pasado un tiempo para él, rodeó el cuello de Steve con sus brazos y junto sus frentes.

—¿Puedes ir lento? —susurró sobre su rostro.

Pudo escucharlo tragar saliva.

—Puedo.

—Bueno...

Tony apretó sus labios ante el primer embiste, pegó su mejilla al cabello rubio y participó en la segunda embestida.

El agarre en su cintura se apretó, escuchó a Steve gemir de placer, Tony jadeó a la tercera, cuando sintió los lentos y certeros golpes en su próstata también comenzó a gemir, concentró su mirada en los ojos azules, descubriendo fascinación, Steve estaba prácticamente idolatrándolo con la mirada, su corazón latió aun más deprisa dentro de su pecho, nervioso Tony apartó la mirada, al mar azul y anaranjado, al sol qué estaba cada vez más cerca de ocultarse tras Steve.

Entonces Steve se detuvo, lo escuchó respirar con fuerza, casi con dolor.

—Estas listo para escuchar mi respuesta ahora —gruñó.

Tony no enfrentó su mirada, continuó con la vista fija en la puesta de sol.

—Me enamoré de ti, Tony.

Apartó la mirada para enfrentarlo, había crudo y reconocible amor en los ojos azules, todo totalmente concentrado en Tony.

Asintió lentamente. —También estoy enamorado de ti, Steve.

Steve sonrió ampliamente, un halo de luz naranja parecía rodearlo y hacerlo resplandecer, tan perfecto y suyo, pensó.

—Rápido —pidió, la necesidad golpeándolo.

—Rápido —aceptó Steve con voz ronca.

Tony gimió cuando las fuertes penetraciones comenzaron, se aferró a Steve concentrado en el último atisbo del sol antes de que pareciera como si se introdujera en el mar, cerró los ojos cuando el ocaso termino y continuó gimiendo ante cada embestida concreta al punto en su interior.

—Ah —jadeó cuando su espalda tocó la arena caliente.

Vio a Steve sobre el, en la práctica oscuridad sintió los labios de Steve sobre los suyos, lo escuchó gemir cada vez más cerca al igual que él, Tony llevó su mano a su pené para masturbarse, el agarre en su cintura desapareció, Tony gritó cuando sus muslos fueron alzados y separados, sintió las penetraciones cada vez erráticas y descoordinadas.

Tony suspiró viniéndose, segundos después escuchó a Steve gruñir y se percató de el semen caliente en su interior.

Ambos respiraron con fuerza, Steve depositó un último beso en sus labios antes de salir de su interior y echarse de espaldas sobre la arena.

Tony ladeo su rostro y golpeó divertido el pecho de Steve al verlo sonreír presumido.

—En cuanto regresemos, será tu turno —dijo completamente agotado.

________________

Steve apretó su agarre entorno a Tony ignorando los sonidos molestos a su alrededor. Sintió a Tony removerse dormido entre sus brazos, pegó su nariz a su nuca.

—Oh dios mío

Eso hizo que se alejara un poco de Tony para entrecerrar la mirada y prestar atención, parpadeo varias veces ante las figuras borrosas cerca de ellos, se sintió tenso hasta que su mirada se aclaró y los reconoció, cerró los ojos un segundo suspirando antes de apartarse, con cuidado quitó su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Tony para después sentarse.

Clint, Natasha, Hill y Rhodes lo miraban fijamente desde cierta distancia, expresiones qué iban desde diversión, frustración y sorpresa, Clint tenia la boca abierta.

Imaginaba la imagen que debían dar, Tony solo con camisa y ropa interior, y él solo con pantalones, había utilizado la parte superior del traje para tenderla en la arena y apoyar sus cabezas.

—Bueno esto es... —comenzó Natasha divertida —, interesante.

—Oh dios mío —volvió a decir Clint prácticamente en un grito.

Steve lo miró mal, hizo un gesto para que se callaran, entonces tocó el cabello de Tony y llevó los labios a su oído.

—Despierta, cariño.

—Oh dios mío—gritó el arquero con pura incredulidad

Steve volvió a mirarlo mal antes de concentrarse otra vez en Tony y moverlo suavemente.

—Tony, despierta —besó su mejilla.

Escuchó a Natasha y María hacer un sonido qué pretendía ser enternecido, que salió más burlón.

Las ignoró, Tony le había regalado una noche increíble, nada podría molestarlo.

Tony comenzó a parpadear, entonces al topar con su mirada sonrió somnoliento, le pareció precioso, Steve sintió como si su corazón rebosara de amor, suspirando se inclino para besarlo lentamente.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta segundos después mientras Clint volvía a murmurar.

—Oh dios mío

Eso hizo que Tony lo mirará inquisitivo.

—El rescate por fin llegó.

—Oh —murmuró pareciendo decepcionado por un segundo, una parte de él entendía el sentimiento, también percibió cierta tristeza en sus ojos, Tony apartó la mirada concentrándose en los recién llegados —. ¿Rhodey?

El coronel solo se cruzó de brazos y negó en un bufido.

—Maldición Tony, por tu culpa ahora le debo quinientos dólares a Pepper.

Vio a Tony abrir la boca antes de cerrarla frustrado y poner los ojos en blanco, Tony entonces se apartó de Steve y se puso de pie, lo siguió, comprendiendo lo que probablemente sucedía en la mente del castaño para que actuara así.

Las piernas de Tony cedieron, Steve lo atrapó con rapidez, rodeo su cintura y lo apoyo en su costado, Tony le dio una mirada acusadora, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Oh dios mío —dijo Clint, esta vez mirándolos con diversión.

—Las bromas qué haré con esto —comentó Natasha sonriendo.

María empezó a reír, Steve nunca la había visto esbozar ni siquiera una sonrisa.

Su mirada topó con la de Rhodes, este lo miraba serio, un segundo después lo señaló en advertencia, Steve asintió.

—Bueno, por más divertido qué sea esto, debemos volver. —María los estudió —. ¿Están bien?

Steve asintió, sintió la mano de Tony contra la piel desnuda de su pecho, un segundo después Tony busco alejarse de su lado, Steve no lo permitió y afianzo su agarre entorno a su cintura.

—No te dejaré escapar —susurró Steve en su oído, volteó a ver a Hill —. Los alcanzaremos en un segundo.

—No —se quejó Tony evitando su mirada —. ¿Por qué rayos tardaron tanto?

—¿Por qué? ¿Sufriste mucho, Tony? —preguntó con burla Natasha.

El castaño la miró mal. —Cállate, Romanoff.

—También terminamos en una isla —contestó la peli roja —. Hubo un problema con la señal de auxilio y algo hizo qué Jarvis errara la ubicación.

—Increíble —mascullo Tony.

Steve miró a Natasha en busca de ayuda, ella asintió.

—Los esperaremos en el quinjet.

Tony hizo una mueca viéndolos partir, Steve tomó su barbilla y volteó su rostro con un suave movimiento.

—Mira Rogers, entenderé si ahora te das cuenta que todo esto fue por el aislamiento y...

Steve plantó un beso en sus labios interrumpiéndolo, se tomó su tiempo besándolo con cariño, asegurándole lo que sentía con sus labios, intentando ahuyentar sus temores, porque lo quería. Quería a Tony.

Simplemente había sucedido, contra todo pronóstico, no se arrepentía, lo hacía sentir ligero, contento, enamorado. Le traía alivio. Era todo lo que necesitaba sentir para saber que estaba bien.

—Quiero dejarte claro que estoy buscando algo serio contigo.

Tony lo miró fijamente, luchando contra algo en su interior, al final una dulce y divertida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Tramposo, utilizando mis consejos para conquistarme.

—No quiero problemas.

Tony bufo. —Se un buen chico y llévame al maldito jet, añoro un baño con jabón y una hamburguesa.

—Es bueno que solo extrañes eso, porque no dejaré que busques alcohol.

Tony pareció sorprendido medio segundo antes de darle una mirada qué no aseguraba nada.

—Claro, lo que usted diga, capitán.

Steve lo miró en advertencia, un momento después se alejó para tomar la parte del traje qué le faltaba y sacudirla antes de ponérsela.

—¿Dónde rayos están mis pantalones? —Tony miró alrededor.

Steve se agachó pasando un brazo tras su rodillas para alzarlo contra él.

—Colgados en un árbol.

El castaño se aferró a su pecho.

—Qué importa, llévame a la civilización, concretamente a una cafetería.

Steve le dio una última mirada a la playa, la mano de Tony tocó su mejilla.

—Si quieres después podemos hacer un juego de rol en una de mis islas privadas, para recordar.

—Me gustaría —besó sus labios —, mucho.

—Podríamos ir a una playa nudista —murmuró el castaño cuando Steve empezó a caminar.

Respondió inmediatamente. —No.

—¿Detectó celos en tu voz, Rogers?

Lo miró fijamente trasmitiéndole lo que pensaba sobre la idea de que desconocidos los vieran desnudos, específicamente a él.

—Okay —dijo Tony lentamente y desvío la mirada al frente —, al parecer me enamoré de un hombre posesivo —fingió mascullar molesto, en su voz era detectable un tono complacido.

—Yo me enamoré de un hombre precioso y exasperante.

Tony lo miró indignado un momento después de un segundo comenzó a reír con diversión.

—Es bueno que comprendas bien lo que te estas llevando a casa.

Steve simplemente besó su sien, sintiendo su pecho ligero caminó con Tony en sus brazos hacia el quinjet.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer linduras.


End file.
